


Five Times Richard kisses Anne.

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Five Times, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: Five Times Richard kisses Anne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Richard kisses Anne.

**Author's Note:**

> Plot: Five Times Richard kisses Anne and one time she kisses him.  
> Because it needed to be written :)   
> Enjoy !!

1.

I saw Richard walking around the court, he looked so handsome.  
I smiled to myself.  
“See something you like my lady?” he asked.  
I turned around and saw Richard looking at me, I nodded at him.  
“Oh my darling Anne.” He said, I blushed at his words.  
He smiled when he saw I was blushing.  
“My darling Anne.” He said in my ear.  
He lent down and kissed me softly.

2.

I saw Richard walking in the garden, I walked down the steps to join him, I put my hand on my stomach and walked down them slowly.  
“Anne!” he said.  
“We missed you.” I said rubbing my stomach.  
“As I missed you both.” He said placing his hands on my stomach.  
He gently lent down and passionately kissed me. 

3.

I began to slowly waddle around; Richard wasn’t far behind; worrying about me.  
He slowly came up and placed his hands on my stomach.  
“Our little prince.” He said, in my ear. I turned to him.  
“Yes our little Edward.” I said.  
He pulled me into a breathtaking kiss.

4.

“How are you my darling Anne?” he asked.  
“I’m well thank you.” I said, “And you?”  
“Well thank you.” He said smiling softly at m.  
“My darling sweet Anne.” He said.  
I began blushing at his words again.  
“I love you so much.” He said.  
“As I love you Richard.” I said.  
“Forever.” We both finished off.  
He kissed me lightly, before pulling me into a sudden kiss, slow and tender.

5.

I walked around the garden, there were so many lovely flowers here.  
It was so quiet here, so peaceful.  
I was so happy here with Richard.  
So extremely happy.  
I touched my lips with my fingers, I thought of Richard.  
“My lady?” he asked.  
I opened my eyes.  
Richard was there.  
I smiled at him.  
“Richard.” I said.  
“Oh beautiful Anne.” He said.  
I looked at him in the face, I smiled even more.  
He put a flower in my hand and gently kissed my lips.

+1.

I saw Anne dancing with the people from court.  
I couldn’t help but feel jealous.  
I nodded my head for everyone to leave the room, Anne hadn’t seen and continued dancing, I went up behind her and twirled her around, she kissed my lips quickly and I didn’t let her go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos :)


End file.
